Warum bist du nicht da
by Nessi-chan
Summary: Vegeta schreibt Goku einen Brief und worum es dadrin geht könn ihr euch selbst anschauen
1. Default Chapter

Hi!   
  
Also das ist meine erste Songfic. freu  
  
Als ich diesen Song bei einer Freundin gehört hatte, war mein einziger Gedanke: dazu wird eine FF geschrieben!!!  
  
Und hier ist sie. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.   
  
Ach ja, die Leute gehören alle Aki-chan und nicht mir. heul  
  
Warum bist du nicht da  
  
Jetzt liege ich hier, auf meinem Bett, und weine mir die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ich weine in der letzten Zeit zimlich oft. Ich schlafe unter Tränen ein und wache unter Tränen auf. Und warum das ganze? Weil DU nicht da bist. Du gottverdammter Mistkerl. Du hast mich einfach alleine gelassen mit meinen Gefühlen und Emotionen. Einfach alleine gelassen...  
  
Kakarott, warum bist du nicht hier, nicht hier bei mir?  
  
Bin unter Tränen eingeschlafen  
  
Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht  
  
Hab über dieselbe beschissene Frage  
  
Zwei Millionen Mal nachgedacht  
  
Welch Ironie des Schicksaals. Am Anfang hatte ich dich gehasst... hatte ich dich wirklich je gehasst, oder war es nur Neid, weil du Freunde hattest und geliebt wurdest? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur das es nun nicht mehr so ist. Ich werde nun auch geliebt, auch wenn es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, und ich habe Freunde, obwohl ich auf sie alle verzichten würde, wenn du dafür wieder hier wärst.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Außerdem liebe ich auch, ja ich habe lieben gelernt, aber erst durch dich. Vorher wusste ich nicht viel damit anzufangen, jetzt aber ist so einfach zu lieben und ich weiß auch was damit anzufangen. Alles nur wegen dir.  
  
Denn weißt du... ich liebe dich Kakarott. Deine tief schwarzen, treuen Augen. Dein süßes, ehrliches Lächeln. Deine Naivität und Ehrlichkeit. Dein muskulöser, gestählter Körper. Ich liebe einfach alles an dir. Du bist die Perfektion in Person, im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich bin verdorben und schlecht. Ich habe Lebewesen getötet, einfach nur zum Spaß, habe nur auf mich geachtet und es war mir egal was mit den anderen passierte.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Doch dann warst du in mein Leben gekommen du und alles wurde anders.   
  
Am Anfang hatte ich mich dagegen ´gewehrt´, aber mit der Zeit tötete ich nicht mehr einfach nur so aus Spaß und später nahm ich dann auch noch Rücksicht auf andere. Ich fing sogar an Gefallen an meinem Leben zu finden und war sogar ein wenig glücklich. Jedoch brach meine, neue und eben erst aufgebaute, Welt in sich zusammen als du bei dem Kampf gegen Cell ums Leben kamst und nicht zurück kommen wolltest.   
  
Ich wurde wieder rücksichtsloser, schottete mich von dem Rest der Welt ab und eine schreckliche sowie abgrundtiefe Leere machte sich in mir breit, weil du nicht mehr da warst.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Als du dann jedoch für einen Tag auf die Erde zurück kamst war ich überglücklich. Endlich konnte ich dich wieder sehen und die Leere war nicht mehr so unerträglich.  
  
Später, im Kampf gegen Boo, als wir fusionierten war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl dir so nahe zu sein und mit dir zu 'verschmelzen'. Von da ab an war ich netter und wir unternahmen auch öfters was zusammen. Diese Zeit war die mit abstand schönste Zeit in meinem Leben.   
  
Diese schrecklich Leere wurde auch immer weniger, aber sie ging nicht ganz weg. Zuerst wusste ich nicht was es war, denn ich hatte nun alles was ich wollte: Freunde und Menschen die mich lieben. Ich war ratlos, stand kurz vor zu verzweifeln, weil ich einfach nicht den Grund herausfand weshalb ich immer noch ein wenig Leere in mir verspürte.   
  
Hab mich vor tränen nicht gewendet  
  
Wegen demselben Scheißproblem  
  
Für dich ist es beendet  
  
Aber ich kann dich sehen  
  
Ich kann dich sehen  
  
Ich wusste nicht weiter. Immer wieder dachte ich darüber nach weshalb ich noch immer etwas Leere in mir verspürte. Bis zu jenem Tag, der Tag der alles veränderte.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Wir beide hatten mal wieder was unternommen, Schlittschuh fahren. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wie du darauf kamst, mit mir Schlittschuh fahren zugehen. Du meintest, dass war nur so 'ne Idee von dir. Um ehrlich zusein es war eine gut Idee.   
  
Wir hatten viel Spaß, denn ich war noch nie Schlittschuhfahren gewesen und so musstest du mich die erste Zeit abstützen. Immer, wenn du mich berührt hattest, hatte ich wieder dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, wie damals bei der Fusion, aber wieso es auf einmal da war, wenn du mich berührtest, wusste ich auch nicht. Eigentlich war es mir egal, Hauptsache du warst bei mir und nicht im Jenseits oder sonst wo... Jetzt aber bist du fort.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Als wir dann abends nach Hause gingen, beschlossen wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park zumachen. Es war irgendwie richtig romantisch. Der Himmel war schon Nachtschwarz, Tausende von Sternen leuchteten auf und der Mond war in seiner ganzen Pracht zu sehen. Ein herrlicher Anblick, genauso wie du. Das helle Mondlicht verleite deinem Gesicht etwas mystisches und du sahst, obwohl ich es kaum glauben konnte, noch schöner aus als du es eh schon warst. Ich war hin und her gerissen und betrachtete dich die ganze Zeit über, während wir weiter durch den Park gingen. Auf einmal bliebst du stehen, ich erwachte aus meinem Trancezustand und starrte, leicht verlegen, auf den Boden. Ab und zu schielte ich zu dir hoch und bemerkte das du nach etwas Ausschau hieltest.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Du steuertest auf eine Bank zu, ich folgte dir und wir beide setzten uns hin. Es herrschte eine Stille zwischen uns, aber es war eine angenehme Stille. Auf einmal lehntest du dich nach hinten und blicktest in den Himmel. Deine Onyxfarbenen Augen reflektierten den Mond und schon wieder sahst du so geheimnisvoll aus. Wie zuvor war ich so von dir fasziniert das ich alles um mich herum vergaß und nur für den Augenblick lebte. Unerwartet wandtest du dich zu mir, mit deinem Gesicht und schautest mir tief in die Augen. So viel wärme und... liebe war in deinen Augen zu lesen. Du lächeltest dein süßes Goku- Lächeln und flüstertest leise: Ich mag dich, Vegeta.´ Obwohl diese Worte nicht von 'besonderer Größe' waren lösten sie etwas in mir aus. Ich fühlte mich so angenehm warm und... die Leere sie war endgültig verschwunden und ich wusste auch endlich warum. Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt. Die ganze Zeit über wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben, doch dann war es mir klar.  
  
Von diesem Tag ab an war ich über glücklich. Wir sahen uns fast Täglich und mein verlangen und meine liebe zu dir wurden immer größer.  
  
Als das große Turnier wieder vor der Tür stand sahen wir uns nicht mehr so oft, wegen den Kleinen, aber wir sahen uns und das reichte mir.  
  
Nachdem du mit Oob aufgebrochen warst, um ihn zu trainieren, geschah es schon wieder, ich fühlte mich so allein gelassen und... abermals war sie da, die Leere und größer als zuvor.  
  
Kann nicht schlafen  
  
Kann nicht essen  
  
Ich kann es nicht verstehen  
  
Du hast mich vergessen  
  
Während Erinnerungen mich lähmen  
  
Hab angst vor dem Abend  
  
Mir graut vor der Nacht  
  
Weil dann im Morgen dieselbe Frage   
  
Mich wach hält  
  
Warum bist du nicht da?  
  
Warum bist du nicht da?   
  
Seitdem kann ich kaum noch essen, kaum noch schlafen, denn sobald ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich dich und alles in mir schmerzt und schreit nach dir und wenn ich esse muss ich an dich denken, wie du immer alles in dich hineingestopft hattest, auch deine leuchtenden Augen sehe ich vor mir. Alles von dir ist noch, wie am ersten Tag, in meinem Kopf.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Ein Jahr, zwei Jahre, drei Jahre ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange du schon weg bist, ich habe, als jeder Gedanke an dich zu schmerzhaft wurde, aufgehört zu zählen. Weg gegangen, du warst einfach weg gegangen ohne einen Grund. O.k. du wolltest Oob trainieren, aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund einfach ab zu hauen, weg zu gehen, weg zu gehen von mir, mich zum Wiederholtenmahle alleine zu lassen.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Ich vermute mal du weißt gar nicht was du mir antust. Wie immer, naiv und nichts sehend. Wahrscheinlich kennst du mich nicht mehr und hast mich vergessen oder du bist glücklich, hier, von mir, fort zu sein und willst mich nie wieder sehen. Das weiß ich nicht, ich kann nur hoffen das es nicht so ist, denn ich kann und will dich nicht vergessen.  
  
Immer wieder denke ich an unsere erste Begegnung, an unseren ersten Kampf, unser gemeinsames Training, unsere Gegner, an alles was wir gemeinsam durch gemacht haben. Ich habe es nie vergessen, wie könnte ich auch, diese Erinnerungen sind das einzige was ich noch von dir habe und das will ich nicht verlieren.  
  
Schlafen ist für mich seit langem schon ein Fremdwort, denn wenn ich schlafe träume ich von dir, dass ist ja eigentlich kein Problem, aber ich träume von dir wie du stirbst und daran will ich nicht denken. Das könnte ein Grund sein weshalb du nicht zurück kommst und das macht mir Angst und ich möchte keine Angst haben.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Chorus:  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum bringt es mich um den Schlaf?  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum raubt es mir meine Kraft?  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Sag mir was es mit mir macht?  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Was ist dann Hass?  
  
Seit Tagen habe ich schon nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich habe tausendmal an dein Lächeln   
  
gedacht und tausendmal an diese eine beschissene frage: Warum bist du nicht da?  
  
Ich kann bald nicht mehr. Ich bin fix und fertig. Fühle mich wie ausgelaugt, so als wäre ich auf Entzug nach irgendwas, ja auf Entzug... nach dir.  
  
Alles ist mir egal. Das einzige was ich noch will, ist dass du zurück kommst, aufhörst mit Oob zu trainieren und wieder mit mir trainierst. So wie früher, bevor du weggegangen warst.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dieses Training genossen hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht.   
  
Während unseres Trainings gehörtest du immer mir, mir ganz alleine und all deine Aufmerksamkeit ging mir zu gute. Leider ist diese schöne Zeit nun vorbei und ich kann deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr genießen und die Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht hatten.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Ich fühle mich einfach nur beschießen. Völlig elend. In der Capsule Corporation wohne ich schon lange nicht mehr, um genauer zu sein seit drei Jahren nicht mehr. Ich hatte, kurz nach deinem Verschwinden, mit Bulma über alles geredet und wir hatten Schluss gemacht. Sie bot mir an weiter bei ihr zu wohnen, aber ich lehnte ab. Damals wollte ich mein vorheriges Leben einfach nur vergessen, außerdem wollte ich dich vergessen, wegen den ganzen Schmerzen die du mir zugefügt hattest, wenn auch nur unbewusst. Jedoch merkte ich schon nach kurzer Zeit das dies nicht so einfach war wie es aussah.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Ich hatte mich auf irgendeine verlassene Insel verzogen und mir ein kleines Häuschen gebaut. Konnte Tag und Nacht trainieren und sonst sah auch alles wunderbar aus, für meine Verhältnisse. Jedoch hielt das nicht lange an, weil jeder zweite... halt, JEDER Gedanke warst du wie du damals in die Luft schwebtest und weg folgst. Dein Gesicht, dein Lächeln, deine Haare, dein Körper und deine Augen in denen ein leichte hauch von Trauer schwebte. Trauer? Warum warst du traurig? War es wegen mir? War es wegen den Anderen? Ich weiß es, wieder einmal, nicht.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Mit der Zeit hörte ich auf bis in die Nacht zu trainieren, später den ganzen Tag über und letzt endlich ganz. Ich hatte und habe keine Kraft mehr dazu. Ohne dich macht das Training sowieso nur halb soviel Spaß. Mut und Kraft los noch irgendwas zu tun schlage ich dich Zeit in meinen Häuschen tot und denke an dich.  
  
Tausendmal deine Nummer gewählt  
  
Und Tausendmal wieder aufgelegt  
  
Die ganze Kacke eh keinem erzählt  
  
Wer versteht schon wie du mir fehlst  
  
So oft. So oft verdammt noch mal, stand ich kurz davor dich zu suchen und zu dir zufliegen, um dich anzuschreien, dich zu fragen warum du weg gegangen warst, um dich in meine Arme zu schließen und zu küssen. Ich würde so vieles tun, wenn ich doch bloß den Mut dazu gehabt hätte, zu dir zugehen.   
  
Tja daran kann man mal sehen wie stark ich wirklich bin. Von wegen: der große, starke, kaltherzige, furchtlose und mutige Vegeta. Ich bin vielleicht stark aber ich bin nicht besonders groß, nicht besonders mutig, habe vor einigen Dingen angst und bin eindeutig nicht kaltherzig, denn ich liebe dich.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
In all den Jahren habe ich nie jemandem etwas davon erzählt. Habe all meine Qualen in mich hinein gefressen. Mich voll und ganz von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. Und dachte nur an dich. Ich glaube wenn ich das den anderen erzählt hätte, hätten sie mich nur komisch angeguckt und gefragt ob es mir nicht gut geht.   
  
Dumme Menschen!!!  
  
Sie verstehen gar nicht was du für mich bedeutest. Du bist für mich wie der erste Sonnenstrahl, an einem neuen Tag. Wie die Luft zum Atmen. Wie eine Droge von der ich nicht genug bekommen kann. Wie das Wasser für die Fische. Wie die Pflanzen für die Natur. Wie... wie... ich weiß nichts mehr. Du bist mir einfach das wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt, nein das wichtigste im ganzen Universum.  
  
Ich habe noch nie Jemanden oder Etwas sosehr gebraucht wie dich.   
  
Bitte, ich der Prinz der Saiyajins flehe dich an, komm zurück, zurück zu mir.  
  
Aber warum solltest du kommen, nur weil ich es sage? Du bist nicht zurück gekommen als deine Freunde dich fragten, also warum solltest du zurück kommen weil dich dein "Erzfeind" darum bittet?   
  
Genau das bedrängt den   
  
Ganzen anderen Stress  
  
Leider kann ich nicht soviel trinken  
  
Dass ich, dass ich dich vergess  
  
Dass ich dich vergess  
  
Weißt du Kakarott, ich glaube du hast einfach keine Lust mehr zurück zu kommen. Du hast ja jetzt alles was du zum Leben brauchst. Ein Dach über dem Kopf, Essen, Trinken und jemanden den du trainieren kannst. Du warst ja nie ein Jemand der viel zum Leben brauchte, wenn ich bedenke das zu als kleiner Junge alleine in den Bergen gelebt hattest ohne einer Menschenseele, glaube ich das du dich bei Oob ganz wohl fühlst.   
  
Trotzdem komme ich mit deiner Endscheidung nicht klar, hier hättest du auch ein Dach über dem Kopf gehabt, mehr als genug zu Essen und zu Trinken und jemanden den du trainieren könntest. Nicht nur jemanden, deine Freunde, Kinder und mich.   
  
Liegt es vielleicht sogar an mir? Ich weiß es nicht. Wie immer.  
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Kennst du Alkohol, irgend so ein Getränk welches die Menschen erfunden haben? Vermutlich nicht, so naiv und gutgläubig du ja immer warst. Alkohol ist nämlich nicht ganz ohne, musst du wissen. Er hilft Menschen, manchmal Dinge für einige Zeit zu vergessen.  
  
Natürlich hatte ich es versucht, aber der Schmerz und der Gedanke an dich waren zu groß und der Alkohol verschlimmerte das ganze eigentlich nur.   
  
Nachdem ich meinen ersten Vollrausch hatte, wachte ich am nächsten Morgen mit höllischen Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen auf und ich dachte das eine Magischebohne mich bestimmt wieder auf Vordermann gebracht hätte. Jedoch hielt der Gedanke "Magischebohne" nicht lange an, weil ich von ihr zu Meister Quitte kam und von ihm zu dir.   
  
Es war eigentlich egal an was ich dachte, letzt endlich kam ich auf dich zurück.   
  
Warum bist du nicht hier?  
  
Ich habe dir jetzt alles was sich in den Jahren, an Schmerz und Trauer angesammelt hatte, geschrieben. Bestimmt hältst du mich jetzt für völlig durchgeknallt, oder hast wie immer mit den anderen Mitlied.  
  
Aber ich will dein Mitleid nicht, ich will dich, deine Liebe, deinen Körper, deine Seele, einfach alles an dir soll mir gehören.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum bringt es mich um den Schlaf?  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Warum raubt es mir meine Kraft?  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Sag mir was es mit mir macht?  
  
Wenn das Liebe ist  
  
Was ist dann Hass?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hör mich doch an! Schau dir an was die Liebe aus mir gemacht hat. Einen Saiyajin der weint, der schmerz empfindet, der vor Kummer fast stirb und der nichts anderes will als geliebt zu werden, geliebt zu werden von dir Kakarott.   
  
Ich wünsche mir das du wieder nach Hause kommst, zu deinen Freunden und mir.  
  
Vegeta  
  
ENDE  
  
allen taschen tücher reich  
  
Wenn ihr für veggie doch noch ein Happy-end haben wollt, könntet ihr mir doch....  
  
bitte,bitte das ein oder ander ekommi schreiben, oder?? hoff 


	2. Sorry Leute

Hi Leute!

Also ich muss mich erst mal bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich wirklich kein Lebenszeichen von

mir gab.

Das leigt dadran das ich im Moment einen solchen Schul streß habe und zwischen zeitlich auch mehr mals einige Wochen flach lag wegen so nem scheiß Virus. grummel

Ich werde es jetzt aber einfach wie früher machen und den Unterricht dafür nutzen....

um an meinen Ffs weiter zu schreiben fg .-

Also ich verspreche euch das ich so schnell wie möglich jetzt ein neues Kapitel anfertige und veröffentliche.

ptomise

grüße küsschen und ganz viele blümchen

Nessa


End file.
